Leyendo Harry Potter en Hogwarts
by PercyJ.HarryP.3
Summary: Que pasaría si unos libros llegaran a Hogwarts durante el quinto año del Trío Dorado? y si tambien vienen unas visitas del pasado? Lograran cambiar el futuro y que no muera tanta gente? Leer y lo averiguareis.


h1 style = "box-dimensionamiento: caja de frontera; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; margen: 0px 0px 10px importante; font-size: 36px importante; line-height: 40px! importante; padding: 0px importante; fondo: none; " estilo fuerte = "font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;" span style = "font-size: 24pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" Carta / span / strong / h1  
>p class = strongspan "MsoNormal" style = "font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" Harry Potter, Do Mundo Y Sus personajes hijo Propiedad de la inigualable J..  span / strong / p  
>div class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "margin: 0cm 15pt 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align = "center" hr style = "color: # 333333;" align = "center" noshade = "noshade" size = "1" width = "100%"  div  
>p class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt; "span style =" font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; de color : # 333333;-idioma mso-fareast: ES; "Estaban de Todos los Estudiantes Reunidos En El Gran Comedor. Era la hora de comer, de Todos Estaban comiendo y Hablando. El Trío Dorado ESTABA cursando su quinto Año en Hogwarts el Cual no le ESTABA Yendo muy bien un Harry Potter ya Que le habian Tomado Como mentiroso y Casi nadie le creia. . De Cuando De Repente ONU Humo azul Aparece y deja caer Una Carta Frente al Profesor Dumbledore  span / p  
>p class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt; "span style =" font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; color: # 333333;-idioma mso-fareast: ES; "Por primera vez TODO quedo en silencio, Mirando Todos al Profesor Dumbledore, intrigantes, expectantes curiosos y. El Profesor Dumbledore cogio la carta y la leyo en voz alta:  span / p  
>p class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt; "estilo emspan =" font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; color: # 333333; mso- fareast-idioma: ES; "Queridos Alumnos de Hogwarts:  span / em / p  
>p class =" "style =" MsoNormal mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height : 16.3pt; "estilo emspan =" font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; color: # 333333; mso -fareast-language: ES; " Somos vuestra futura familia y Queremos change ALGUNAS cosas del futuro, no nos entendais mal a ver Vivimos muy bien y somos felices but Por Culpa de una guerra Próxima Murió mucha gente y nos gustaria cambiarlo, párr Ello NECESITAMOS Que leais siete libros Sobre la Persona que vencio a Voldemort y salvo al Mundo Magico. Para Ello vamos a enviaros un Unas Personas del Pasado Para Que intenten change futuro de `` El Elegido'' SI ESTAS personajes no sobreviviesen le mandaremos ONU hechizo al Profesor Dumbledore Para Que repare la mente de un Dos de Ellas y reviva a las demas.  Span / em / p  
>p class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt;" estilo emspan = "font-size : 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; color: # 333333; mso-fareast-language: ES; " Ahora estilo llegaran ciertas personalidades  span / ememspan = "font-size: 11.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family : 'Times New Roman'; color: # 333333; mso-fareast-idioma: ES; " / Span / estilo ememspan = "font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'sans-serif' 'Arial'; mso-fareast-font-family:" Times New Roman "; color: # 333333; mso-fareast -Idioma:. ES; "del Pasado y del Presente to read con ustedes, los capitulos Irán apareciendo segun vais leyendo Para Que nadie se adelante, Detenido HEMOS El Tiempo Para Que No Tengan Que preocuparse de nada mas Qué Leer, comer y dormir / span / em / p  
>p class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt;" estilo emspan = "font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; color: # 333333; mso-fareast-language: ES; " . Con esperanzas De Que Cambien el futuro su familia  span / em / p  
>p class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3 pt; "span style =" font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'sans-serif' 'Arial'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; color: # 333333; mso-fareast -Idioma: ES; "Cuando terminaron de leer la carta de Todos Estaban pensando en Quien derrotó a Voldemort AUNQUE ALGUNOS ya se lo imaginaban nadie Tenia la Certeza una Excepción de el director evidentemente, Que Miraba Sutilmente un Harry ONU de la estafa brillo De Una tristeza Por Próxima . Pero guerra alegría Que Voldemort fuese Derrotado Al Fin  span / p  
>p class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt; "span style =" font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'sans-serif' 'Arial'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; color: # 333333; mso-fareast-language : ES; "Posteriormente las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y entraron Los Miembros Restantes de la familia Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody (Ojo-loco), Kingsley Shacklebolt, los Malfoy, el propio Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge . y Sirius Negro  span / p  
>p class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt; "span style =" font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; color: # 333333; mso-fareast-idioma: ES; "Al entrar this Último Todos Los Que no sabian La Verdad Soltaron gritos de impresión y el terror, Pero Harry FUE a saludar efusivamente del tanto un su tío Remus Como un padrino Sirius Do Hasta que se escucho el grito. de Dolores Umbridge<br>clase / span / p p = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt:. auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt; "span style =" font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; color: # 333333; mso-fareast-idioma: ES; "- ¡Arresten AL ASESINO SIRIUS NEGRO / span / p  
>p class =" "style =" MsoNormal mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt; "span style =" color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; ". Harry se Puso Delante de este, Reaccionando Antes que nadie  span / span / p  
>p class =" "style =" MsoNormal mso -margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt; "span style =" color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; "- Como se atrevan a tocarle Solo Un Pello a mi padrino se van a enterar de quien es Harry Potter, cara maldita de sapo asquerosa- Gruno Este- ademas Sirus es inocente  span / span / p  
>p class = estilo "MsoNormal" = "mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 16.3pt; "span style =" color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; "- Tiene Razón Umbridge, TODO error ONU FUE Que se explicara posteriormente- le defendió Dumbledore<br>clase / span / span / p p =" MsoNormal "span style =" color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 16.3pt; "Acto Seguido los / spanspan style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "Recién / estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 16.3pt; "llegados (al Menos la mayoria) saludaron a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George y Fred, y Se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor una Excepción de Percy y Fudge Que se sentaron en la . Mesa de Profesores y los Malfoy Que se sentaron en la de Slytherin / span / span / p  
>p class = span style "MsoNormal" = "color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 16.3pt; "Tras contarles una los  estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "Recién / estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 16.3pt; "llegados Lo Que iban a Hacer, se Volvieron a abrir las puertas del Gran Comedor y Todo El Mundo se quedo sin habla CUANDO Ellas entraron Por Fabián y Gedeón difuntos hermanos de Molly Weasley, salio Quien / estilo spanspan = "font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "Corriendo / estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 16.3pt; "un / estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "abrazarlos, Frank y Alice Longbottom y James y Lily Potter al Instante Otras Tres personajes Salieron Corriendo / span / span / p  
>p class =.." MsoNormal "span style =" color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "-. Pelirroja, gritaron Cornamenta- Remus y Sirius Abrazando a los mencionados, con lagrimas en los ojos  span / span / p  
>p class =" "span style =" MsoNormal color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "-. Canuto, Dijeron Remus- James y Lily correspondiendo el abrazo  span / span / p  
>p class =" "span style =" MsoNormal color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height:. 21.7333335876465px; "- Mamá, papa- Grito Neville Also Corriendo un abrazar una SUS conmocionado Padres muy, Aunque No Mas que un joven de ojos verdes Que ESTABA viendo a Padres SUS Por primera vez en su vida  span / / p  
>p estilo class = span "MsoNormal" palmo = "color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Frank, Alice este es Vuestro hijo Neville Longbotton, Un Muchacho estupendo SEGÚN Harry ...- En ESE Momento Sirius y Remus pararon de Hablar acordándose súbitamente de su ahijado y sobrino respectivamente Todo el Gran Comedor. se giro párr OBSERVAR al azabache de ojos verdes y se preocuparon al ver Que El color de de u Cara pasaba del normal de un pálido uno A por uno azul no Respirando Estar.  span / span / p  
>p class = span style "MsoNormal" = " color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Harry respira, venga, vamos, hombre, Por favorables Le sacudió Ginny de ser e La que Más Cerca ESTABA DEL ESTE Recuperando el aire se Acerco a Padres SUS Lentamente Hasta Que Remus lo agarro párr. . acercarle  span / span / p  
>p estilo class = span "MsoNormal" = "color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Pelirroja, cornamenta este es su hijo, Harry James Potter Evans, Físico de James, ojos de la pelirroja, valentía Potter ...- Dijo Remus MIENTRAS La Familia se abrazaba llorando  span / span. / p  
>p estilo class = span "MsoNormal" = "color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Carácter explosivo Evans ...- Continuo  span / span / span / p  
>p class = Sirius" MsoNormal "span style =" color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "-. Ehh yo no tengo Carácter explosivo- Dijeron Madre e hijo a la Vez  span / span / span / p  
>p class =" "span style =" MsoNormal color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "-.. Si que lo tienes- Repusieron Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus Causando Madre que e hijo bufaran y la risa de Los Demás  span / span / span / p  
>p class =" MsoNormal " lapso style = "color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Pelo Potter incontrolable ...- -prosiguió- Remus  span / span / span / p  
>p class =" "span style =" MsoNormal color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Ni Que me lo digas ..., Pero es único- Murmuraron Padre e hijo sonriéndose y Pasando Una Mano Por Su pelo Haciendo Que los muchas chicas suspiraran  span / span / span / p  
>p class. = "MsoNormal" lapso style = "color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "-. Y Por Último ... penosa vista-terminaron Remus, Sirius, Hermione y Ron a la Vez  span / span / span / p  
>p class =" "span style =" MsoNormal del color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height:? 21.7333335876465px; "- Alguien Tiene El Teléfono de Voldy Le voy a Decir Que Deje de acosarme Porque teniendo un Estós Como Amigos no le necesito Como enemigo y acosador personal, no creeis - Preguntaron causando la risa, asombro, miedo, ternura y diversion del Gran comedor Cuando Se Dieron Cuenta de Lo Que hicieron chocaron los cinco sonriéndose  span / span / span / p  
>p estilo class = span "MsoNormal" = "color:.. # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "Cuando Todos se sentaron (Harry Frente a Ron y Hermione, y Al lado de Ginny, James y Lily Frente a Sirius y Remus) Dumbledore hablo:<br>clase / span / span / p p =" MsoNormal " lapso style = "color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "span style =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Bueno ya si les apetece Podemos Comenzar una mirada lasciva y Tras dos Capítulos cenaremos, El Primer libro se llama strongHarry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal / fuerte- DIJO con brillo divertido de la ONU en los ojos de Todos se giraron. . Hacia el  
>estilo mencionado  span / span / p p class = span "MsoNormal" = "color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Nooooooo- Grito el Trío de Oro  
>clase  span / span / span / p p =" "lapso style =" MsoNormal color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- siiiiiiiiii, Por fin sabremos una cola se debian Todos OEN cuchicheos, escapadas, y demas.- Dijeron Todo el Gran Comedor Pero Nadie Más Alto Que los Gryffindors / span / span / span / p  
>p. class = span "MsoNormal" style = "color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Dijo Hermione  span / span / span / p  
>p class = ESTAMOS muertos-" MsoNormal "span style =" color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- No Salimos de esta, e amigos- Dijo Ron  span / span / span / p  
>p class =" MsoNormal "span style =" color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- Se Puede Saber Que hicieron Que les preocupa del tanto our Reacción - Preguntaron Las Madres pelirrojas de la sala  span / span / span / p  
>p class =?". "span style =" MsoNormal del color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "-. Spoilers- contesto Harry y las madres les miraron Como Si quisiesen estrangularles Pero Ellos se limitaron a sonreir inocentemente  span / span / span / p  
>p class =" "span style =" MsoNormal del color: # 333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; "estilo spanspan =" font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.7333335876465px; "- El Primer capitulo se llama strongEl niño Que Vivio  fuerte- DIJO Dubledore produciendo Que Todos Se giraran Hacia el aludido y this  
>clase bufase molesto  span / span / span / p p =." MsoNormal " / p


End file.
